Cosplay Cafe
by Phantom1048
Summary: Set two years after the events of Go Galaxy, the gang is meeting up again at Raimon High's cultural festival, where Midori, Akane and the rest of the girls planned a special surprise for the boys. Especially since a certain red headed delinquent was the one who wanted to hold the surprise for her favorite juniors.


_(A/N) Hello, everyone. Sorry for the late update! I was stuck in a severe writers block and thus couldn't really get with my good ideas regarding the plot of the two-shot and my other story, though I did somehow managed to come up with this while writing the second part of the two-shot. However, I do warn you that this might end up a bit OOC. it'll be posted soon enough, I just need to finish the conclusion. So without further ado, enjoy._

 **Word count: 2,128**

* * *

 _Cosplay; The practice of dressing up as a character from a film, book, or video game, especially one from the Japanese genres of manga or anime._

' _Or so_ _the internet_ _says...'_ Tsurugi thought as he slumped into his desk with a firm grip still on his phone. He had a small blush on his pale cheeks.

It had been over two years since the Football Frontier International Vision 2 and just less than a year left until he'd be going into high school with Aoi, Tenma and the other former first years of the soccer club joining him. The thought of high school and all the pressure that came with it nearly visibly make him cringe. The thought of having less than a year to study for your exams and get into a Raimon high school made him feel uneasy.

The exams he'll have nothing to worry about as he kept up with the work and studied regularly whenever his class was nearing the end of the topic they were studying. Tenma and Kariya might be considering their previous test scores on certain subjects they were having trouble with. At least they kept up with the work and if they asked for help from Shindou and Kirino a few months before the end of the school year.

Tsurugi wasn't worried over the exams. He was more worried about the people instead. The campus of Raimon High school was relatively bigger than the junior high school was, even though they latter added a few facilities within the two years. With bigger facilities, came a lot more students. That was what Tsurugi was not happy with.

Sure, the third year could some-what socialize now that he became more open over his time with the team but not to an extent that he'd feel comfortable enough to not seem a bit...like a lone wolf for few students not feel at least a bit rude about it. On top of that there would be something far more terrifying than anything else he could think of.

 _'Fangirls...and a lot more of them than there is in the now...'_

The boy shivered at the thought of that happening. He couldn't understand how Gouenji-san or the other football players deal with their high-pitch squealing. Though there were times where they became extremely helpful such as getting back at Kariya for puling a prank on him, getting an abundant amount of chocolate so he could give them to some of the kids in the hospital when he was picking up his brother from is check ups. He was thankful that non of the female members of the soccer club were like them, otherwise Tsurugi would've contemplated leaving the club and he was pretty sure Endou Kandoku and the others would understand why. But that may not be the same for next year.

On the other hand, Shindou, Kirino, Nishiki and a few others were there. So were a few former members of Earth Japan. Even she was there...

The blush on Tsurugi's cheeks grew darker as his thoughts from before came back with a vengeance.

A small giggle was heard beside him. The spiky hair boy looked up to see Aoi looking down at him with a knowing smile on his lips. Donning the exact uniform she wore in her first year at the school with the only minor differences being that she wore a green ribbon and her blue hair now reaching her shoulders while the only change in Tsurugi was that he wore most of the school uniform, give or take the regular accessories and the red shirt underneath the open school jacket.

"You really do like her, don't you?" she asked, as the blush got spread across his nose in an even darker shade of red. All the boy could do was huff and look away from her only to prove her point.

"Its non of your business, Sorano." he huffed, keeping his gaze firmly on the window, earning another giggle from the blue haired girl.

"It is, actually, since Midori-san is my friend and she did invite me and everyone else to the culture festival in her school. I heard from Shindou-senpai and Kirino-senpai that Akane-san and Midori-san's classes are doing a Cosplay cafe." she teased, snatching the phone from Tsurugi's hand." And I'm sure you've heard that too, considering you're looking up what the word cosplay means."

The boy sat up and growled, snatching his phone back the girl could do anything else." Don't go taking my stuff without my permission, Sorano. I may consider you and the others my friends but it doesn't give you the obligation to take my belongings."

The girl gave him a pout on her lips then sighed as she took a chair that was in front of Tsurugi's desk than sat down in front of him." You know, if you keep that act up, then she'll never know how you feel."

Tsurugi gave her a look before he glanced back out to the window by his seat then released a quiet sigh." I know...but I don't know what to do about it...besides I don't know what to expect what she'll be until we see her. I've barely ever talked to after she and the others graduated."

Aoi gave him a small smile then placed hand on his shoulder." It's going to be fine, Tsurugi-kun. I'll keep an eye on her for you. She and Akane-san did asked me, Minori-chan, Sakura-chan and Konoha-chan to help them with the cafe."

Tsurugi raised an eyebrow, a perplexed look donning his facial features." No offence, but why do they need so many girls? Isn't half of their class filled with girls? And why did they even invite everyone anyway? Some of them are already in high school, so what's the point in even inviting them in the first place?"

Aoi smile grew bigger slightly." It's because they all want us to hang out again. I mean, it's been nearly two years since we all came together and both Midori-san and Akane-san thought it would be a good idea when everything finished we could go to the riverbank to have a practice match. And they already asked their teachers to include us so we could help out and I don't want to waste the opportunity to get to spend some time with them since we barely do due to the amount of work and study the both of them need to do. Besides, most of the girls in their class want to bring in more girls to cosplay as a specific group of people from an anime."

"Seriously?" Tsurugi smirked." I'm surprised Seto would want to agree to do this in the first place. the last time we tried to get her to participate in any form of dressing up was when she dressed up as a samurai for Halloween."

Aoi softened just as the bell rang, signalling the end of their break." You'd be surprised to see how much she's changed in the course of two years. and you'll only be able to see that at the sports festival."

"All right, all right, I get it." the navy haired striker called out with an annoyed huff." I'll be there. Will we meet up somewhere close to the school then we could walk to the rest of the way or at the train station?"

Aoi shrugged as she turned to walk away." That'll have to be your decision between the rest of the boys Tsurugi-kun. I'm need to go to the school early to help out set up the cafe before it opens. See you later."

With that, Aoi walked away leaving Tsurugi to his own devices. He glance at his phone then slumped in his chair as the teacher came in and started the lesson.

Later that night, just as the striker was just about to head to bed did his phone started to ring. He looked at the device on his bedside table to see Kusaka, the former temperamental midfielder and former delinquent of the Earth Eleven group. After the Football Frontier International Vision 2, Kusaka returned to school with his gang and is now in high school though sadly in a different school like most of the Earth Eleven

"That's odd", Tsurugi thought, picking up the phone.' _Kusaka never calls anyone this late at night. Must be something important.'_

"Hello-" the boy began when he answered the phone but was cut of by a low growl coming from the boy on the other end of the phone.

" _ **Tsurugi...** " _Kusaka muttered out in a dark tone that left shivers down his spine. **" _Do you mind explaining to me why the hell my girlfriend is doing going to your high school's cultural festival alone...?"_**

Tsurugi blinked before he understood what the Kusaka was on about." I'm actually not in high school yet, Kusaka. Morimura is going to Shindou-senpai's school. And I take it she only told you just now that she's going there to help them with the festival?"

 _"No."_ Kusaka answered, albeit sounding a lot more calmer than he was several moments prior. Tsurugi hoped that he was completely out of his 'demon mode' or heaven help him as to what may occur next. _" She told me she was going just a few hours ago and I even got a text from Sakura, telling me that everyone form both of the teams are coming too. Konoha wanted me to come along so we could hang out when they were finished. It didn't bother me until one of my classmates asked me if I was worried if someone would spy on her."_

Tsurugi blinked, utterly dumbfounded as he sat down on the bed." Are you serious?" he asked in a deadpanned voice." Is that really why you wanted to call me at this time of night?

 _"Yeah,"_ Kusaka answered, sounding a little bit embarrassed over his actions from before. _" I'm very over-protective of her. When she told me about how bad her classmates treated her in the past, I promised to protect her from them for as long as it takes._

Tsurugi groaned, putting his head into his free hand." You know, if someone were going to try something on the girls in the school, more specifically on Midori or on any of the girls with her then I doubt they'll be needing us to sort it out. Plus if anyone were to try anything on the girls especially on Morimura with Midori within the same building as them, I doubt they wouldn't feel her wrath. Besides she wouldn't be alone since you, the girls and the others are coming. Remember what happened two years ago when we had a few unexpected 'visitors' when she was having a bad day, right?"

The boy on the other end of the call chuckled nervously. _" Yeah, I do...remind me again, how did she do that thing with her hair?"_

Tsurugi scoffed." You think I know how she did that? We haven't really talked since she graduated."

 _"Really? I always thought you two ad a thing for each other. Besides, you finally called her by her given name."_ Kusaka retorted only earning a sigh from the boy.

"Goodnight." Tsurugi deadpanned, ending the call before the other had a chance to reply or say anything else then put his phone on the bedside table. However that didn't mean that the navy haired gained a few worried thoughts.

' _Would other guys from different schools come over to the cafe to spy on them...? And what would happen if a group cornered one of them while the others weren't paying attention...?'_ he thought, before tossing to his side as he tried (and failed) to get those thoughts out of his head.

* * *

Kandoku = Coach


End file.
